


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi Fusion, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dramedy, Gratuitous Smut, Lucas and Hendery are siblings, M/M, Past Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Past Taeyong/Johnny, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 10





	Untitled

**11:45 AM**

"So when is the job interview?"Lucas just shrugged slightly."Next week I think."He answered."I'm not really sure."Hendery let out a breath and put his hands behind his head."So you're absolutely sure that you want this job?"He asked.

Lucas sighed and nodded."Yes my dear overprotective sibling,I am absolutely sure."


End file.
